gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Have a Heart
Have a Heart ist eine Mission von Elizabeta Torres aus Grand Theft Auto IV. Dialoge * Elizabeta: '''Hey. Mann, das gerät außer Kontrolle. * '''Elizabeta: '''Die Polizei rückt mir auf die Pelle. Ich kann sie förmlich fühlen. * '''Niko: '''Und? * '''Elizabeta: '''Und? Und? Und... und ich werde in den Knast wandern, für eine lange Zeit! (Niko lacht) * '''Elizabeta: '''Und mein Leben ist vorbei! * '''Elizabeta: '''Die ganze harte Arbeit, für nichts, Mann. (Sie zieht eine Line Kokain) * '''Elizabeta: Hart zu sein, in einer Männerwelt... * Elizabeta: '''Sieht so aus, als ob ich doch nicht so hart war, oder? (Sie zieht noch einmal) * '''Elizabeta: '''Jorge ist übergelaufen... alles Verräter! * '''Niko: '''Ich nicht. * '''Elizabeta: '''Wie auch immer. (Sie trinkt einen Schnaps, plötzlich klopft es an der Tür) * '''Manny: '''Mach auf, Mann. (Elizabeta hebt ihre Pistole vom Tisch auf) * '''Elizabeta: '''Wer ist da? * '''Manny: '''Es sind die Straßen, Mann. * '''Elizabeta: '''Okay. Warte. (Während sie ihre Waffe weglegt und eine weitere Line zieht, geht Niko zur Tür) * '''Manny: '''Okay, Mann, darum geht`s bei Manny. * '''Jay: Manny... Manny, Manny, Manny. * Manny: '''Also aufgepasst, Schlampe, du musst aufhören, diesen Dreck auf unseren Straßen zu verteilen. (Er deutet auf die völlig perplex dastehende Elizabeta) * '''Manny: '''Jay, hast du das? * '''Jay: '''Die Kamera läuft. * '''Elizabeta: '''Was soll das Manny? Verdammte Scheiße. * '''Manny: '''Die Straßen haben gesprochen... Lass meine Leute in Ruhe! (Elizabeta geht langsam zum Tisch) * '''Manny: '''Yo, Niko, was machst du hier? (Elizabeta hat ihre Waffe wieder aufgehoben und schießt nacheinander erst Manny, dann Jay in den Hinterkopf) (Sie und Niko stehen neben den Leichen) * '''Elizabeta: Ich bin jetzt nicht in der Stimmung für so was. (Sie richtet die Pistole wieder auf Manny, Niko geht zu ihr) * Niko: '''Er hat gesagt, er lässt einen Dealer hochgehen. * '''Elizabeta: '''Kannst du mir helfen, dieses Chaos zu bereinigen? (Sie fasst sich an den Kopf und legt die Waffe auf ihren Tisch) * '''Elizabeta: '''Es gibt einen Arzt in Broker, der helfen kann. Komm schon, laden wir sie in mein Auto. (Sie nimmt Manny, Niko nimmt Jay an den Füßen und sie fangen an, zu ziehen.) (Sobald man beim Arzt angekommen ist) * '''Niko: Ich habe ein paar Kadaver dabei. * Niko: Ich hab gehört, du kannst dich um so was kümmern? * Arzt: Natürliche Todesursache? * Niko: '''Klar. eine Kugel im Kopf ist in dieser Stadt wohl die natürlichste aller Todesursachen. * '''Arzt: Die waren nicht krank, oder? * Niko: '''Nein. * '''Arzt: '''Ich hatte Probleme wegen erkrankter Leichen. * '''Arzt: '''Keiner will 'ne Leber, die voller Tumore ist, oder? * '''Arzt: '''Du verstehst, was ich meine? * '''Niko: '''Nein. * '''Arzt: '''Scheiße. * '''Arzt: '''Sieht so aus, als ob die Kugel ein Auge zerstört hat. * '''Arzt: Der Preis für Augen ist im Moment auf dem absoluten Höhepunkt. * '''Niko: '''In Ordnung. Kann ich die hierlassen, oder nicht? * '''Arzt: '''Klar, die Organe kommen schnellstmöglich in den Handel. * '''Arzt: '''Die werden 'ner menge Leute helfen. * '''Niko: '''Sein ganzes Leben lang wollte er den Leuten auf der Straße helfen. * '''Niko: '''Vielleicht wird er's jetzt endlich schaffen. (Der Arzt betastet noch ein wenig die Leichen, Niko geht weg.) (Niko ruft Elizabeta an, während der Arzt im Hintergrund mit Elizabetas Auto wegfährt.) * '''Niko: '''Sie sind beim Doktor. * '''Elizabeta: '''Gut, eine Sorge weniger. * '''Elizabeta: '''Es wird langsam gefährlich für mich, Niko. Die Party ist bald vorbei. (Niko legt auf) Mission Nachdem man sich zuerst zu Elizabeta begeben hat, folgt eine Zwischensequenz, in der sie und Manny einen Streit haben. Elizabeta möchte in Ruhe gelassen werden, er droht ihr, woraufhin sie panisch die Waffe zückt und Manny zusammen mit seinem Kameramann erschießt. Nun bittet Elizabeta den Spieler, die beiden zu einem Arzt zu fahren. Die zwei Leichen, welche sich im Kofferraum befinden, müssen in Elizabetas Wagen transportiert werden. Da sie sich – wie oben beschrieben – im Kofferraum befinden, muss man aufpassen, dass sie nicht aus dem Kofferraum purzeln. Frontalunfälle sollten also vermieden werden und man muss möglichst ruhig zum Zielort fahren. Sollte der Kofferraum jedoch trotzdem aufgehen, muss ausgestiegen werden, um ihn schnell zu schließen. Sobald man am Zielort angekommen ist, muss man nur noch aussteigen und dem Arzt den Wagen überlassen und die Mission ist geschafft. Es ist auch möglich, die Mission zu beenden, indem man den Wagen versenkt oder einfach in die Luft sprengt. Dadurch bekommt man aber keine Bezahlung. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn die Leichen zu lange sichtbar sind oder der Wagen zerstört wird. Trivia *Der Titel der Mission ist eine feststehende Redewendung: „Have a Heart“ bedeutet so viel wie „Hab Erbarmen“ oder „Sei ein Mensch!“, wörtlich jedoch so viel wie „Nimm dir ein Herz“, was ein Wortspiel ist, da die Leichen zu einem illegalen Organhändler gebracht werden. *Obwohl Niko Manny ziemlich nervig fand, wirkt er über dessen Erschießung in der Zwischensequenz ziemlich schockiert. *Der kurze Musiktitel, der beim Abschluss der Mission gespielt wird, ist nicht die typische Abwandlung des Hauptthemas von GTA IV, sondern ein leicht trauriges Lied, da sowohl dem Spieler, als auch Niko der Doppelmord nicht gerade als heroische Tat vorkommen sollte. Fehler *Das GPS und Elizabeta Torres sagen Niko, dass er die Leichen zum Doktor in Broker fahren soll, der Doktor ist aber in Steinway, Dukes. *Jay Hamiltons Körper lebt noch die ganze Zeit, er blinzelt und er schreit, wenn man auf ihn schießt. Dies ist jedoch höchstwahrscheinlich nur ein Fehler der Entwickler. Bildergalerie 4648-gta-iv-have-a-heart.jpg 4649-gta-iv-have-a-heart.jpg 4650-gta-iv-have-a-heart.jpg 4651-gta-iv-have-a-heart.jpg 4652-gta-iv-have-a-heart.jpg 4653-gta-iv-have-a-heart.jpg en:Have a Heart es:Have a Heart pl:Have a Heart Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Elizabeta-Torres-Missionen Kategorie:Spielfehler